The position data of a vehicle form a basic parameter for many vehicle-to-X applications (hereafter abbreviated to V2X). In this case, the position data relates to a statement about the position of the system's own vehicle or ego-vehicle. In addition, messages received from other vehicles or road users, for example DENM messages, also contain corresponding position information or data which has/have been generated by the sender. The position information contained in DEMNs is in the WGS-84 format.
In accordance with the WGS-84 format, the position information is indicated, inter alia, by using longitudes and latitudes. While it is true that this information is universally valid across the globe, utilizing the information in a V2X application is cumbersome or requires a high computational cost.
The inventor of this application had therefore developed a method in which the global position information is converted into a local coordinates system. In this case, he uses the distance of the current position from Greenwich and the equator, and uses these distances as position information for a two-axis coordinates system. More details about the method may be found in the specialist article                “Novel Techniques to Handle Rectangular Areas in Car-to-X Communication Applications”, Proceedings of the 10th International Conference on Informatics in Control, Automation and Robotics (ICINCO)—Special Session on Intelligent Vehicle Controls & Intelligent Transportation Systems (IVC&ITS), Reykjavík, Iceland, July 2013.        
However, the disadvantage of this known method is that as the distance from Greenwich increases, a distortion error occurs during the transformation of the position information so that the method only provides usable results in the vicinity of Greenwich. This fact is not acceptable for methods or systems which are intended to be used around the world.